


Manslaughter

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Aliens, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gallows Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, IN SPACE!, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Male-Female Friendship, Outer Space, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Space Flight, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lotor and some of his friends observe something about murder.Oneshot/drabble





	Manslaughter

Lotor and a few of his generals were just lounging about. They didn't really have anything important, or anything at all, to do. All of a sudden something came to him. 

"You know that manslaughter is the least serious murder charge?" he mused. 

"You don't say." Acxa deadpanned without looking up from what she was trying to focus on. 

"Manslaughter." he repeated. "Literally, the slaughter of a man. Sounds brutal, doesn’t it?"

"Heinous."

"Yet it’s the most socially acceptable form of murder." he finished, throwing his arms up. Why was that the case?

Finally she relented and looked up. "So you think we should change the name?"

Lotor smiled. "Yes, I do. How about “inadvertent life-ending”?"

"“Unintentional snuff-out”." Zethrid muttered with a smirk. 

"How about “I can’t believe it’s not murder”?" Ezor piped up. 

The other three stared at her, and she shrugged. All in all though: good choices. 

 


End file.
